


Kiss It All Better

by hazelandglasz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: A little fluffy Klance fic for @milkywaitrash who was not feeling so goodI hope it helps ;)Somehow it works in canon, in a future fic, I swear these boys took the wheel





	Kiss It All Better

 

Even though he travels through the Universe with the Blade--helping populations in need or training new members into the organization--Keith makes sure he comes back to Earth regularly.

To check on his fellow Paladins (once a member of Voltron, always a member of Voltron, he supposes), that’s what he tells himself.

An inner voice that sounds suspiciously like Shiro’s tells him that he’s being ridiculous.

An outside voice that sounds suspiciously like Slav’s tells him that he should admit the truth to himself “to save this reality”.

(And to tie his hair with a blue scrunchy, apparently very important.)

The truth is …

The truth is that Keith  _ needs _ to go back to Earth every now and then to check on one slender, Cuban man and to remind himself of the sound of his voice.

Because Lance is …

Lance’s laugh is what gives Keith strength on the days where he would just want to wrap himself in his bed and against Kosmo and forget about the world.

Lance’s frown is what keeps Keith from lashing out at frightened people who don’t follow the guidelines the Blade gave them.

And Lance’s soft touch on his bruises is what makes them hurt less.

“Keith, Keith, Keith,” Lance tsks softly, gently cleaning up the scratches on Keith’s hands when he comes back to Earth after a rough encounter with aliens who didn’t know about the end of the Galra dictatorship and manifested their opposition to Galra help with their claws.

And clubs, as Keith tries to explain, only to be silenced by Lance’s soft smirk.

“And that was some diplomatic gesture, I suppose?” Lance asks as he brushes his antiseptic gauze against the bruise on Keith’s cheek.

Keith wants to retort something, anything really, like he was not the one asking to be on the receiving end of that stick to begin with.

But his words don’t find their way out of his mouth.

All because the tip of Lance’s fingers brushed his ear and Lance’s eyes are shining just the way they always do when he’s teasing and …

And by all the gods in the universe, he’s just so lovely Keith cannot remember how to breathe to begin with.

Keith snaps his mouth shut and looks away, to Lance’s chuckles. Hopefully, his crush is disguised as hurt pride and not as obvious as it feels.

Lance shuffles to his bag, throwing the soiled gauze in and pulling bandages out. “You’ll have to forgive me, Mullet,” Lance says with a crooked smile, sparkles already in his eyes, “but since I have a lot of kids around me these days, I have kiddie band-aids.”

“Can I pick?”

“Why, of course!” Lance exclaims, putting out different bandages. “You have the classic Disney princesses, some superheroes and--oh, you’re going to love this!”

Lance holds up a box of …

“Voltron band-aids?” Keith can’t help but laugh as he takes in the designs. “Is that from the show they made about us?”

“Yep,” Lance replies, popping the last sound with a satisfied smile. “Here, let me see if I have any Keith left.”

“Uh?”

“What can I say, Mullet, you’re wildly popular with the young ones. Makes them feel like heroes,” Lance replies, looking up with a soft smile that goes straight through Keith’s heart.

“Do you have any Lances?”

Lance’s cheeks get flushed. “Hey, I am quite popular too.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

The words are out of Keith’s mouth before he can control himself.

Lance freezes for a split second, but it’s enough for Keith to want to slap himself silent.

“Aging agrees with you, Mullet.” Lance plucks a vivid blue band-aid and winks at Keith. “Made you all nice and mellow.”

Keith has a flash of him kicking the shit out of the Gabian who attacked them and gave him his bruises and snorts. “Right,” he replies, wiggling his fingers to show his scratches and bruises, “as mellow as can be.”

Lance laughs in response, carefully applying the band-aids to Keith’s different wounds, finishing with the one on his knuckle.

And then, out of the blue (no pun intended), Lance kisses the back of Keith’s hand.

“Kiss it all better,” Lance says softly.

Keith somehow manages not to die on the spot but he can feel his face heating up. 

And then, in a surge of forwardness he doesn’t recognize, he points at the band-aid (a Hunk one) on his cheek. “Work your magic then.”

Lance’s lips stretch slowly into a smile Keith has never quite seen before, feline and dangerous for his mental health. Lance tilts Keith’s head upward to get better access to the area and slowly, deliberately almost, presses his lips to it.

“Are you hurt somewhere else?” Lance whispers, fingers still cupping Keith’s chin.

Keith turns slowly his head and Lance is just so close, and his eyes are so bright, and his lips are just so-- _ so _ , and he can’t help himself, Keith leans forward.

It’s barely more than a peck, a matter of second and a brush of their lips. Nevertheless, it feels like an eternal embrace.

“Oh,” Lance breathes as he moves away. Before Keith can apologize or run away (or both. Both sound amazing), Lance smiles and slides his hand to the back of Keith’s head.

“You should have told me your lips hurt, Samurai,” he purs before pulling Keith in for a deep kiss that eclipses all others.

Keith kisses Lance back, shifting so he can face him properly and comfortably put his hand on Lance’s waist.

Lance hums into the kiss, tongue brushing Keith’s lips flittingly. His thumb brushes Keith’s ear and a moan happens. Keith would be damned to say who is responsible for sure for that noise, but he has an embarrassing feeling that it might be him.

“About time,” Lance whispers against Keith’s lips.

“I didn’t want to rush you.”

“Thoughtfulness has never been your strong suit, Mullet.”

“What can I say,” Keith says with a beaming smile, “aging agrees with me.”

Lance groans and lightly slaps Keith’s shoulder.

“Hey, I’m all injured here!”

“Don’t worry, Mullet, I’ll kiss it all better.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
